


Hands that Hold the Universe (Nayeon that Holds Mina)

by tsukikoNcoffee



Series: Nayeon, hold on. [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, I Tried, One Shot, They're both soft, i dont know how to tag ;-;, kinda fluffy?, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikoNcoffee/pseuds/tsukikoNcoffee
Summary: Their slow dance ended with Nayeon holding Mina’s cheeks, proudly proclaiming to have the entire universe in her hands. Mina just laughs at her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Nayeon, hold on. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087340
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Hands that Hold the Universe (Nayeon that Holds Mina)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a day late but Happy New Year! I'm very sorry for not updating anything for months ;-; I was busy with school and I'm stuck at editing stuff I haven't really been able to write anything lately. This one-shot just came out of nowhere! Wrote it hours before New Year. But anyways, here's minayeon.

Nayeon holds Mina’s cheeks as the song reaches an end. Their feet stop moving but their heart is still running over a mile per hour. They pause, both of them out of breath. 

“Wow,” Nayeon smiles, “Would you look at that.”

Mina looks up to her in confusion, “look at what?”

Nayeon moves her hand from Mina’s waist to her cheeks, cupping her face, she giggles softly. “I have the entire universe in my hands.”

Mina laughs, maybe a little too loud. But who cares? Besides, they have the entire apartment for themselves.

Nayeon pulls Mina down to rest in the bed. She probably pulled her too hard that had Mina stumbling into her lap.

“Oops,” Nayeon kisses the tip of her nose. “Sorry. Is your leg okay?”

Mina just giggles and hung her arms around Nayeon’s shoulder. “It’s fine.” 

Mina showers Nayeon’s cheeks with kisses, her mouth slowly moving towards her ear. “I’d still end up in your lap anyway.” 

-

Mina is woken up by the smell of pancakes, the space beside her empty. 

She gets up on her feet and decides to wear Nayeon’s discarded shirt and her shorts that were laying on the floor. A small smile creeps out on her face. “She must be wearing mine then. Otherwise, she’s cooking downstairs naked.”

When Mina enters the kitchen, she is welcomed by a half-naked Nayeon who’s apparently very focused in whatever she’s cooking that she doesn’t notice Mina’s sharp stares in her back.  
_Alright, not naked. But still, half-naked._

Well.. she might have forgotten that Nayeon ripped her shirt last night.

Mina takes a deep breath. She savors it because she thinks she won’t be breathing for a while. With Nayeon only in her bra and sweatpants, cooking breakfast for the both of them, it’s guaranteed that Mina is going to lose her breath. 

The clang of a fork falling into the plate snaps Mina out of her trance. “Yah! You scared me!”

Nayeon now faces a tomato-faced Mina. “Why are you just standing there? Take a seat. I made you coffee and pancakes.”

Mina slowly settles down on the counter facing a very serious, _and half-naked_ , Nayeon. 

A heart-shaped pancake and a warm coffee were presented to her a minute later. Mina immediately finishes her breakfast before Nayeon tries to take the whipped cream again and wipe it all over Mina’s face. She tried, but they still both ended up spending their morning cleaning the whipped cream from the counters and kitchen tops.

-

They both walk slowly, taking their time from whatever that’s trying to take it from them. The white walls surround them continuously. Nayeon takes Mina’s hands and sways it along with hers. Trying to ease the moment.

She knows they’re taking too much time. Mina hates being late but this time she just wanted to not be here at all. However, she knows she can’t do that. It’s something she can’t avoid. Not taking the surgery would only worsen the situation. Even if it’s a small chance, she still got to take it. A fifty-fifty gamble. _But still, it’s her small and only chance after all._

.They both round up to a corner, a nurse greets them and tells them to wait for the doctor.

Mina trembles as she reaches out for Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon takes it, gives her hand a simple squeeze and a kiss on the knuckles. Mina is scared, they both are. But this is a battle they have to take. She looks at the floor and holds Mina’s hand close to her heart, “last night won’t be our last dance.”

Mina smiles at her, tears running down her cheeks. Nayeon immediately reaches out to hold her. 

Mina almost immediately, as if it’s from muscle memory, melts and succumbs at her hold. Nayeon braves to look at her. 

Mina’s cheeks are stained with tears. _I just held these yesterday. These are mine. My universe._

“Nayeon,” she inhales. “It won’t be our last,” Mina repeats. As if she’s trying to stitch those words to her heart so that she may never forget them. _She will always remember._

Nayeon lets go of the air she’s holding. She lets go of Mina’s cheeks too.

Nayeon suddenly laughs. Mina laughs too. They are now both in a giggling fit. Nayeon tries to stop giggling when Mina playfully slaps her arm. “Yah!” She’s still giggling anyway. She doesn’t even know why.

“Mina-ssi.”

Nayeon stops. Her heart and the entire universe pauses.

“We have to go now.”

No. It didn’t pause. _It shattered._

It was Mina who reaches out for Nayeon’s cheeks this time. She lets out a giggle, a tiny grin forming on her lips, “Would you look at that.”

“I also happen to have the entire universe in my hand.” Nayeon forces a smile at what she said.

She wishes it was easier. She wishes it was just a normal surgery, nothing risky. No fifty-fifty. She wishes she was there when Mina’s mother drank when she was pregnant and stopped it. She wishes Mina was okay, and that she didn’t have to suffer the consequences of what her mother did. She wishes for Mina. She hopes. She begs. _For Mina._

Her left hand reaches out for Mina’s hands on her cheeks. Her right hand reaches out for Mina’s nape, pulling her to close their gap.  
They savor their last kiss before they both gently pull away to breathe. Mina leans her forehead onto Nayeon’s, her hand pushing a tiny penguin pendant into Nayeon’s pocket. 

Nayeon smiles at her and stands still as the doctor accompanies Mina into the room. 

She wishes it was just a dream.

_It wasn’t_

-

Nayeon stares at the dangling keychain. She used to hold the entire universe, but now she’s just left with an asteroid. She heaves a sigh and enters the key to her apartment. Their apartment.

She silently removes her shoes before stepping into the living room. “Tadaima,” no one answers.

She roams her eyes around the apartment. The kitchen where they used to play around during breakfast is now clean. The games and consoles that used to fill the TV cabinet is gone. The shelf that used to hold all the Lego collections is empty. 

It’s been a long day at work and Nayeon was worn out. She walks towards the kitchen and grabs a glass of water. She chugs it all down before slamming the glass into the counter, but not strong enough to break it.

“Nayeon?” _Oh._

Nayeon just closes her eyes. She heaves a sigh before standing up to get another glass of water. But before she could even take a step, a pair of arms embraced her from behind. “Nayeonnie~”

Mina rests her chin on Nayeon’s shoulder, “I know you badly want a dog but we’re busy packing our stuff to transfer to the condo. It would be a hassle to buy a dog now while constantly moving around two places.” Nayeon just pouts.

It’s been 6 months since Mina’s successful surgery. And after 2 months of therapy, Mina is back to normal. _She had her universe back._ As a gift for Mina’s recovery, Mina’s father bought them a condo unit in Seoul. They’re both very busy packing their stuff and working at the same time. _And yet Nayeon still wants a dog._

“How about this,” Nayeon immediately turns around to look at her with a big smile on her face. “We concentrate on packing our stuff, transfer to the unit and then after unpacking everything, we pick Kookeu up from the shelter?”

It’s a lame excuse really. Although they are busy with their work, it’s not that hard to take care of a dog while transferring to two other places. Plus, they don’t even actually have to pick the dog from the shelter. Because Mina had already picked it up. Nayeon’s precious Kookeu is currently being taken care of by Mina’s father.

And yes, Nayeon already named the dog before even adopting it. The shelter’s caretaker just laughs at her.

Nayeon immediately nods and hugs Mina. She nestles her head on Mina’s neck and rubs small circles on Mina's back. “Were you sleeping? I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” Mina pulls away from the hug and grins at her. “Just take me back to bed.” Nayeon just smiles and carries Mina to the bedroom.

She softly lowers her down into the bed and places a kiss on her forehead. “Go back to sleep. I’ll just take a quick shower and then I’ll join you.”

Before she could even walk away, Mina already had her hands around Nayeon’s wrist. Nayeon turns around to see Mina pouting at her. She just smiles and bends down to give Mina her goodnight’s kiss.

Nevermind that tiny asteroid. She has her universe back now.

**Author's Note:**

> @tsukikoNpanpan on twitter


End file.
